Mustang
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Ed needs to go to Resembool to get his arm fixed, and Al and Roy come along. When Ed goes for a ride on Winry's new horse, innuendos fly high, and Ed is gonna pay for teasing Roy. Yaoi, RoyxEd, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but boy do I wish I did... Warning: If you don't like yaoi, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang being gay, or anything else that you can assume will be in this fic, please get out. I warned you... Rated for chapters three and four and some innuendo in chapter two. This chap is pretty much just an intro to the story and that's it. Oh yeah, and please review, I'm not adding more chapters until I get some feedback. No point on continuing something no one will read...**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"Fullmetal," was the first thing I heard when I walked in to Roy's office to give him my report for today's mission, battle-weary and hurting like hell.

I wondered at first why he was acting so formally. I mean, who calls their boyfriend by his title, right? Then I noticed first lieutenant Hawkeye standing by his desk, grabbing a stack of papers, and it clicked. Ah, I had to act like we weren't dating and I hated his guts like the old days, which was pretty manageable. As much as I loved him, he really was an ass sometimes.

"Colonel," I said coldly in a mimick of his voice, tossing my braid over my shoulder and giving him my best cranky look.

"How'd it go?" he asked warily, like he was expecting bad news. Smart man.

"Well, let's see. I blew up the building by accident, blasted a few holes into some walls, flooded a part of the town, nearly lost _all_ of my limbs, Al and I almost died and we didn't even come _close_ to catching Scar." I counted each one of a metal finger. "It turned out wonderful. And how was_ your_ day?" I made sure my voice held a healthy amount of sarcasm, crossed my arms, tried to hide the wince of pain that caused and plopped down on one of the sofas in front of his desk.

There was disapproval in Roy's black eyes laced with some incredulous amusement. "I see," was all he said, his voice equally cold. "Lieutenant, would you go with Breda and Havoc to clean up Fullmetal's mess? I have some business to attend to and I don't have time to do it myself."

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye said respectfully, training a disapproving eye on me. I grinned and waved. With a sigh, she and the giant stack of papers left the room, clicking the door closed. As soon as I was sure no one would walk in, I hopped up and walked over to Roy's desk, sitting in front of him. He glared. I grinned.

"You're terrible," he said.

"I think I'm awesome," I grinned. "By the way, I didn't make that stuff up. It actually happened and they're gonna have one hell of a time cleaning it up."

His eyes were hard, but I could see him fighting a grin. He was stuck between pissed off superior and amused boyfriend. "I'm aware, Edward. You're too careless."

"And you love it," I said, swinging my legs. They were so damn short, they didn't even come close to touching the ground...

"I guess I do," he muttered. He looked up at me. "You know that I actually have _nothing _to do, right?" His eyes glinted and there was a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He pulled me down onto his lap and I didn't resist.

"Is that so?" I asked, feeling his lips brush against mine. With my flesh hand, I lightly traced shaped onto his dark blue State Alchemist uniform. The Flame Alchemist was a perfect title for Roy. He was so hot, I sometimes felt like I needed sunblock. Okay, not really, but you get my point. If we were out, some people might think it weird for me to be attracted to an almost thirty year old and pedo-ish of Roy to be in such a relationship with me, fifteen years old... But age is just a number.

"Yeah..." he said against my mouth, "I can think of s_omething_, though..."

He pressed our lips together and I let him kiss me for a moment. I felt his tongue tracing the seam of my lips and opened my mouth, letting out a small sound as our tongues slid together. Damnit, did I want him to throw me down onto his desk and fuck my brains out. Unfortunately, I couldn't today. As his hands started fumbling around with my pants, I reluctantly pulled away, sliding off of his thighs and back onto his desk.

"Not today," I said, licking my lips.

"Ugh," he groaned in frustration, grabbing for me again. I slapped his hands away with my left hand, wincing slightly as I put all my weight on my automail one. He glowered at me. "Seriously, Ed? Don't be a tease..."

"Sorry, old man," I said, hearing him growl softly under his breath at the name, "but I actually have something important I need to do today. Remember how I said I nearly lost all my limbs?"

He nodded, still looking pissed.

"Well my leg is a little banged up," I continued, resting my metal leg on his armrest and lifting up the bottom of my pants. Just above where my boot ended, there were a few dents and scratches. They weren't too bad, but if they got any worse I would be in trouble. Roy just stared between my thighs. He had such a one track mind sometimes.

Ignoring that, I went on, "But my arm is _really _fucked up, look." I slid my black shirt down until my scarred shoulder and part of my chest was showing, and the messed up automail was completely visible. Roy was checking me out, I knew. I mean, come on, I'm pretty dang hot. Anyway, he was _also_ staring at the broken automail with something like horror in his black eyes.

"Oh damn," he breathed, breaking out of horny perv mode and into worried boyfriend mode. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." I looked down at my arm and couldn't help but wince. A few screws had popped out and for that reason, I couldn't properly move my arm. One piece of metal had snapped inwards, and every time I moved, it somehow brushed against a nerve, sending a red hot zig-zag of pain up and down my whole body. I'd definitely had worse, but it still hurt like hell.

Al was in pretty good shape, but he was still pretty banged up. Whether I liked it or not, we needed Winry.

"Al and I are gonna head to Resembool so Winry can fix it. She's usually pretty busy and probably can't catch a train down here, and if you want me to be doing any missions or... anything, actually, I'll need this arm fixed."

"I understand," Roy said, looking concerned but still kinda pissed. It was probably because now he had a bunch of missions that would have to wait, because I'm the only one awesome enough to do them. I could tell that he could see how much pain my arm was causing me, despite my best efforts to cover it up. "When are you leaving?"

I glanced at the clock. "In about twenty minutes. I should go." I pecked him on the lips and started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Want me to come?" he asked. I was about to make a sexual joke, but thought better of it. I shrugged.

"If you want, and if you can manage to get away from the military for a few days." But now that he'd mentioned it, I did want him to come along. I'm sure Al wouldn't mind. He thought the way Roy made fun of me and I got pissed was hilarious. Plus, he never seemed to have a problem with me being bisexual... I'd have thought he'd act very differently, given as how he found out.

Let's just say, we forgot to lock the door and ended up with an unconscious suit of armor laying there.

"If you are coming, you'd better hurry up."

"How long will you be there for?"

"Well... it takes a few hours to fix the automail and then we usually stay a few days to make sure it's working okay. So, roughly two or three days."

"Got it. I'll meet you down at the station in fifteen." With that, he left his office, leaving me standing there with a grin on my face. Last time Roy was in Resembool was the time I'd fallen for him. Sitting in that wheelchair, he was the reason I got up and _lived_ again. It was also the time after me and Al failed our human transmutation... but I didn't want to remember that, so I focused on the present and got my ass in gear.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Ed!" Al's echoing voice pulled me out of my sleep. I groaned, lifting my head off of Roy's shoulder (much to Alphonse's giggly amusement) and stretched, my back and all sorts of joints popping and crackling. Yawning, I asked groggily, "What is it, Al?"

"We're almost at the train station, and look! Look at Winry's backyard!" He pointed to where a small house could be seen in the distance, little puffs of smoke rising from the chimney, a high, barbed wire fence making a square around the back field. They didn't used to have that. I stared at Al flatly.

"Barbed wire, Al. Yipdee-friggin'-doo."

I swear Al rolled his eyes. It wasn't visible in his armor, but I could practically hear it. "Look _inside_ the fence, brother." He sounded like he wanted to replace "brother" with "dumbass".

I sighed and looked again, and finally spotted what Al was so excited about. Just standing there in the middle of the field was a black horse, it's mane flowing softly in the wind. Al loved animal so much, I wouldn't be surprised if we opened his armor and found millions of kittens in there. I looked back at him and sweatdropped. He seemed to have stolen Armstrong's sparkles.

"D'you think we can ride it?" he asked excitedly, clearly not thinking. I felt a pang of guilt and hated to burst his bubble.

"Well... I don't know about you, Al."

Armstrong's sparkles disappeared, just like that, as he realized. Al's shoulders slumped with a dull clank. "Right."

"I'm so sorry, Al," I whispered miserably for what had to be the millionth time. I could apologize every second for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough.

Al just looked at me and asked, "Do you think I can pet it, at least?" The way he did it made me able to clearly picture how he'd looked when he had a body, pouting because he wanted something. Big brown eyes that I couldn't say no to and a quivering lip that made me break down and do what he wanted. "Ed?"

I didn't know. Heck, it wasn't my horse. But I offered my little brother a small smile anyway. "I hope so."

Roy stirred at that moment, muttering something about bagels. No joke. Al and I stared at him until his eyes finally blinked open.

"Bagels, colonel?" Al asked, laughing a bit.

Roy just groaned. "My dreams are demented, okay?" He sat up, rolling his shoulders. "Hey, are we there?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully, looking out the window at the place where Al and I had grown up. Every time we return here, it makes me think of all the good memories and fun times that had happened in this small village. Unfortunately, I also remembered the bad and horrible ones.

The train came to a squeaking stop. After we grabbed our small suitcases, we got off and headed up the dirt path that led to Winry's and eventually, the burnt remains of our house. The crunch under my boots was comforting and made me want to go back to my childhood, before It happened.

"Ed, Pinako Rockbell hates the military and me as well," Roy said calmly as Al knocked on the front door. "You know that, right?"

"She'll get used to you. She'll have to if she wants me around."

"Which she doesn't," Al cut in, but I ignored him. The door finally opened, revealing the one and only person in the world I was taller than.

"Granny Pinako!" Al said happily, prepared to glomp her. He then remembered how easily he could squish me like a bug and stopped, opting instead to wave excitedly and say, "Hi!"

I gave a half-hearted wave and grin at her familiar scowl and pipe.

"Hello, Alphonse, it's nice to see you're looking healthy. Edward..." She stared me down (up hehe) with her beady eyes. "You look like you've gotten shorter." I roared but Roy hastily grabbed my waist and held me back as Al did a facepalm.

"Say that again, you micro-mini old hag!" I yelled furiously.

Granny Pinako rolled her eyes. "What's the dog of the military doing here?"she asked in her croaky voice, which was hoarse and rough from smoking. She took a long drag from her pipe and blew it Roy's way. Roy had his cold and aloof face on and stared coolly back at her. Ugh, adults.

"He's with me," I said calmly, grinning evilly because I could actually look _down_ at her and she had the nerve to call_ me_ short! "Where's Winry? Me and Al are pretty banged up."

"She's out in the back brushing our new horse, Honour. I'll go get her."

Pinako started to wander off, but Al said, "Wait! I'll go! I want to see the horse!" He rain past Granny Pinako with a loud _clank clunk clank clunk_ sound. Next thing you knew, there were heavy footsteps and a loud growl echoing down the hallway.

"EDWARD!" Winry roared as she rounded the corner. Her blond hair was in its usual ponytail and she was filthy with grime, her wrench in her hand, as usual. I grinned nervously and hid behind Roy, peeking out from the side.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL BEFORE YOU COME HOME?" Her blue eyes flashed.

"Uhh, hey Winry. How ya been?" I muttered nervously, knowing she wouldn't hear me, but being sarcastic anyway.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ARM _THIS_ TIME?" she demanded, completely ignoring the fact that I was in hiding and she wasn't supposed to see me. "I BET YOU WERE BEING CARELESS AND DOING STUPID THINGS AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!" She waved her wrench threateningly at me, and I had to admit, I was more afraid of her than Scar or Envy or Greed or any of the other Homunculi.

"I was _not_!" I snapped back, jumping out from behind Roy. He and Granny Pinako were watching us like we were a ping-pong match. "In _fact_, I was fighting the alchemist killer, Scar," I snarked. "You should be damn glad this is all that happened. At least this time I didn't lose the whole thing, or, you know, DIE! It takes one tough piece of ass to get away from him alive!"

"You should be more careful!" Winry retorted, her hands on her hips.

"I w_as_ being careful, idiot!"

"And drink more milk!" Winry was just being ridiculous now. "Maybe you wouldn't be the size of a pea if you did!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Roy had to grab me again so that I wouldn't attack Winry. Damnit did she piss me off sometimes.

We stood there, glaring and huffing and me occasionally threatening her life when she called me shorty, bean, midget, shrimp, anything along those lines. It went on like that until Winry changed back from beast to girl and noticed Roy, who was still holding my arms.

"Hey, I remember you," she remarked. "You're that State Alchemist who came here a few years ago. Roy... Roy... something."

"Just Roy is fine. Or Colonel, but I'm on vacation right now." He smiled brightly at her, almost flirtatiously. Such a playboy.

"Short notice for a vacation," I muttered, but was ignored.

"Okay, Roy, then." Winry smiled. "What are you doing in Resembool? It's not exactly a great place for a vacation."

"My thoughts exactly," Granny Pinako said dryly, blowing a long stream of smoke out of her mouth. She eyed us with a raised eyebrow.

Before Roy could answer like a calm, rational person, I snarkily said, "He's with me, okay? Give it a rest."

"Ooooh," Winry said, her blue eyes widening. What the hell is it with everyone stealing Armstrong's sparkles today? They didn't suit Al or Winry at all. "Do you mean with you, or _with_ you?"

I blushed. "What the hell does that mean, Winry?"

Roy just stood there and rolled his eyes. Winry inched closer to me and I eyed her warily. "You know, he's pretty hot. If you're not with him, I call dibs." She was whispering in that stupid stage-whisper thing people do, where everyone can hear you but you do it anyway for effect. Roy looked amused and I have to say, my reaction was pretty predictable.

"You can_not_ have dibs on him!" I snapped, grabbing onto his arm and latching onto his side like a koala. "He is _mine_, got it?"

Roy sounded as amused as he looked. "I didn't know that I was an object."

"You're not an object," I said, shooting a glare up his way. "You're just mine."

Granny Pinako rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh boy, here we go." I was about to ask her what she meant when Winry squealed loudly, "He's your boyfriend?" Pinako sighed. Great, so Winry one of _those_ girls, is she... I nodded and glared flatly at her and she looked ready to blow a brain circuit.

Granny Pinako took another long breath then blew smoke all over us. She wandered off with something like, "Always knew it" but I wasn't sure, so I let it go.

"Don't tell _anyone___in the military, not even Sheska," I ordered, loud enough so that the old bat could hear me too.

Winry just batted her eyelashes. Jeeze, for such a guy she sure acted like a girl sometimes. "Introduce us, Edward."

"Introduce yourselves," I said, pulling my arms out of Roy's grip and wandering over to the kitchen to find something to drink. I opened the ice box and scanned it for something drinkable. Milk... milk... expired orange juice... and more milk. What the hell? I made a face and slammed it shut, going to grab a glass of water from the tap. Back at the entryway, Winry and Roy were chatting. I guess I wasn't surprised that they were getting along. There isn't a girl alive that Roy hasn't worked his charms on, I swear. It looked like Winry was no exception, as she was giggling like a little girl and she told her about something or other.

This was just wrong, I tell you. Winry should _not_ be acting like such a... a... well, a girl. It was just weird.

"Winry," I said calmly. "You're freaking me out."

"What?" she asked, twirling around to face me. "Why?"

"Because you're acting like a GIRL."

"I a_m_ a girl! Why shouldn't I act like one?"

"Because... you're Winry. It's weird."

"You're the weird one, Ed."

I just let the subject drop and stared at her flatly. I wasn't gonna forget this. Maybe I could use it as blackmail someday.

Winry looked from me to Roy, then back at me. "So, I wanted to ask. Do I have to keep this from Al, too?"

I nearly choked on my water when Roy casually said, "No, he walked in on us."

"What...?" Winry asked blankly. Then her eyes widened in realization. I hid behind my hair and blushed furiously as she squealed again. "Oh my goodness, you guys _weren't_!"

"We were indeed. In my office. On my desk." Roy smirked because he knew how embarrassed I got. I groaned and facepalmed as Winry gasped. Why did I _ever_ think she was cute?

"Who... who bottomed?" she asked, her eyes sparkling sort of like they did when she got on the topic of automail.

"That is not being answered!" I yelled before Roy could even open his mouth. They both snickered. What the hell was it with people picking on me?

"What I would give to have been in Al's shoes..." she whispered, probably forgetting we could hear her. Roy just grinned wider, enjoying my embarrassment _way_ too much. Sadistic bastard. I think my soul just escaped by my hanging open mouth.

My face red, my head snapped up and I blurted, "_Winry_!"

"Oh Jeeze! Sorry!" she said, fanning herself with her hands. Her cheeks were about as red as mine. "I don't know what I'm talking about, ignore me!"

"Kinda impossible, I snapped.

Her smile came back, though it was a bit demented as she tried to tone down the blushing. "You look so mature, Roy. I bet Edward is a real handful, huh?"

Roy smiled a bit. "No, he's too tiny to be a handful."

I growled and rounded on him. "You want a piece of me, Roy?" I screeched, ready to _fuck him up_.

"I would love one, but I really shouldn't..." he smirked, "there isn't enough of you to spare."

Oh man would Al love this. He thinks it's the funniest thing in the world, when Roy gets me all riled up like this. I glared at him and was about to give him the cuss out of his _life,_ when Winry laughed and interrupted.

"Well, come on, Ed. Let's take a look at that automail."

I shot Roy a glare that promised much pain later and followed my mechanic up the stairs.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Okay, Ed. Get ready. On three."

I gritted my teeth as Winry positioned my newly fixed metal arm at its socket.

"One..."

Roy was watching from the wall next to me with an almost disinterested face, but I could see curiosity in his black eyes, and also a bit of worry. He didn't like to see me in pain, unless he was the one causing it.

"Two..."

I squished my eyes shut until colourful fireworks bloomed behind my eyelids. My flesh hand was making a fist in nervous anticipation. This was the worst part, when the nerves were reconnected with the automail. It almost made me want to just go around one-armed.

"Three!"

In a quick, extremely painful motion, Winry put my arm back into place. I jolted and gasped, biting my bottom lip. Roy winced slightly, looking like he wanted to grab me, but he stayed where he was. And then, just like that, it was over and I was left with only a dull pain that would disappear soon enough. I sighed and slumped over in relief.

Rolling my shoulders, I said, "Thanks, Winry. You didn't forget anything this time, didja?"

Winry frowned and put her wrench down. "How insulting. Of course I didn't. Now go." She made a shooing motion. "Go fix Alphonse so you idiots can go out and destroy yourselves again."

I grinned at her. "I love you sometimes." I stood up and stretched, noticing when Roy watched me with something like hunger. Just 'cause I'm a tease and sometimes a bit slutty, I stretched further, making sure to show off my catlike flexibility and a good sliver of my toned stomach. I didn't miss his eyes darkening and smirked.

"Feels great, Winry!" I grinned. "I'll go find Al!" I ran off, ignoring the death stares from Roy.

xxXXxxXXxx

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to die in a hole and never ever write anything again? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I just wanted to let you guys know that I've never ridden a horse before in my life... so I don't know how it feels. I tried my best to describe how I **_**think**_** it would be, but I don't know if that's how it is... Just a warning, in case it sucks ^-^**

**I don't own anything but the plot, not even the horse's name... **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"AAAAA~L!" I yelled, throwing the back door of the Rockbell house open, grabbing it with my automail arm when it threatened to bounce off the wall and back into my face. I was greeted with a strong, putrid smell of crap, hay, and a large hand clamping over my mouth. For a moment I panicked, expecting Envy or someone, and clapped my hands together, getting ready to beat the hell out of them.

"Be _quiet_, brother!" Al's voice hissed. He grabbed my hands, stopping me, and glared. I could feel it even though I couldn't see it and shrunk back a little. "You'll scare Honour."

I calmed down once I realized I wasn't being attacked and peered around Al's huge armor to see a black horse tossing its large head nervously. He looked way too big for the small barn-like attachment on the back of Winry's house.

"Oh," I said, doing my best to look non-threatening. "Sorry. I came to tell you I can fix you now."

Al looked down at his battered self, and then at the horse, which seemed to perk up. Figures. Everyone loves Al. "Can you make it fast?" he asked, finally letting go of my wrists to pat Honour's big head. If horses could purr, Honour would be. "I want to finish brushing him."

"'Course I can!" I scoffed, offended that he'd think otherwise. "Get over here." As soon as he was in front of me, I took the scraps of metal that had fallen off of him and tossed them at his feet and clapped my hands together. I placed them on his metal chest. There was a bright light and then BAM! He was good as new.

Al didn't even say "Thank you, Edward, my wonderful brother" or anything along those lines before clanking back over to the horse as quickly as his bulky armor would let him. I followed him, cautiously though, because I was fully aware of how that horse could break me like an egg if I pissed it off or scared it.

"Soooo..." I said slowly as he began brushing the horse's glossy black hair, which oddly reminded me of Roy's. "He seems to like you."

"I know! I love him! He's beautiful isn't he?" Al cooed, beaming. "When we get our bodies back, I want to get a horse."

I smiled at him and nodded. Al had a list of things he wanted to do when he got his body back, and each one was like a knife of guilt twisting in my stomach. It's my fault he can't do those things _now_.

We sat there, the only sounds honour snorting and the brush gliding over his silky hair. The door opened and Honour kicked the ground happily as Al and I turned around to see who it was. Winry and Roy walked out, Winry looking cheerful and Roy looking... grumpy. As usual.

"Wanna ride Honour, Ed?" Winry asked, gesturing to a saddle, which was hanging off a handle Winry must have made herself. Honour bristled, like he wasn't sure that he wanted that. I wasn't sure I wanted to, either.

"Uh... well... I don't know..." I shrugged, looking at Al.

He seemed sad, but he looked right at me and said in a forced cheerful tone, "You should ride him and tell me what it's like." He looked back down at Honour and patted his head affectionately, setting the brush down onto a wooden table. Once again, I felt like a complete asshole and guilt slapped me a good one across the face. I can't stand it when Al gets sad. "Yeah, okay," I found myself saying through a lump of anxiety in my throat. "I'll give it a try."

Al seemed to smile, but it was impossible to tell in his form. He always looked the same, still and unmoving. The only person who could tell what he was really feeling was me.

"What kind of horse is he?" I asked for no big reason. I've just head that some horses were nicer than others and was wondering... Honour looked nervous, but to be honest, I was probably more afraid of him than he was of me. Not that I'd ever admit that.

"He's a wild horse, a mustang," Winry said proudly. It was almost like when she got on the topic of automail. "He's got quite the temper, and he's hard to tame sometimes, but if he likes and trusts you then he's the sweetest thing ever. Aren't you?" she cooed, patting Honour's nose. The horse snorted and rubbed his face into her palm.

I glanced wryly at Roy. "A mustang, huh?"

His eyes were narrowed, and damn did he look like he wanted to eat me. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him... ah hell, who am I kidding? Teasing is fun.

"Yeah, a mustang. What's your point, Edward?" His tone was flat and pissed, but I knew he wasn't angry. This was how he always got when he was horny. I shrugged and looked away, hiding a smirk.

"Uh... Right. You need to gain his trust first," Winry said, looking between me and Roy in a confused way. She shrugged, seeming to give up, and grabbed my left hand, pulling me towards Honour. The horse practically towered over me and I gulped, clenching Winry's hand hard. "Don't be so nervous, Ed," Winry continued. "It'll just make him nervous too. Just be calm and pat him on the head, and be nice to him. I don't think he'll find you threatening..." She eyed me. "Yeah, you're too—"

"Don't say small!" I snapped. I sighed when she just laughed and cautiously approached Honour. I was afraid he'd trample me if I went too fast. "You're a royal pain, Winry," I muttered, patting the horse's head gently. Honour butted his head against my hand and neighed as if he agreed. I grinned. "Even your horse thinks you're a pain in the ass."

"Shut up, Edward," Winry grumbled, folding her arms.

"Honour actually kinda reminds me of you, Al," I said, looking back at him. He seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Because he's such a sweetie and sensitive to others' emotions," Winry said for me. Al 'hmm'ed and looked down, and if he could, I knew he'd be blushing. Under my breath, I added, "Plus he thinks you're annoying."

"Brother!" Al said reproachfully. "Only _you_ think that. I like Winry."

Oh snap! Was that a blush I saw on Winry's face? I peered closer to her and nearly laughed. She was _so_ blushing! Before I could poke fun at her for _crushing on Alphonse!_ she placed the saddle on Honour's back and turned to me, with a huge, fake grin on her face. "Okay! Ed, you can ride him now!" She turned to Roy, sill with that creepy false teeth-baring slightly insane-looking smile. "You can ride too, if you want. You can double with Ed or go after him."

"I'm okay, thanks," he said, smiling slightly at her, before looking at me and glaring. I glared right back, giving him my famous flat Edward-Elric-is-pissed-at-you stare.*

"Did you two have an argument or what?" Al asked, looking from me to Roy. "You're both really pissy at each other."

"No," Roy said with a smirk, waving his hand at Winry and Al's confusion. "I'm just thinking of another mustang Ed could be riding."

My head snapped around and I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. He did _not_ just go there in front of Al and Winry! He smirked smugly back, his eyes just _burning, _almost sadistically. I gulped and turned away. Oh yeah. I was in for it later. Winry looked confused and Al choked on whatever it is Al chokes on as what Roy said fully registered. With a stuttered "That's disturbing!" he ran off into the house at full speed. I could picture him trying to claw his eyes out for the mental picture Roy gave him.

My cheeks were burning when Winry asked, "Do you have a horse, too, Roy? I wouldn't think there'd be enough room in Central." She was so confused I felt bad for her.

Roy grinned. "No, you see—"

"OKAY!" I yelled in a fake, cheerful voice, much like Winry's earlier. Roy smirked and inside, I murdered him gruesomely and painfully. "Boost me up, will ya, Winry?"

Roy's smirk was huuuuuge. He just _loved_ pissing me off, didn't he? "Right, 'cause you're so short you can't—"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" I shouted, throwing the first thing I laid hands on (the brush) at his head. I didn't wait to see if it connected or not, but judging by the laugh, it didn't. Whatever. I turned back to Winry. She looked ready to burst out laughing, but she kept calm and helped me up onto Honour.

When I was up, my anger was immediately replaced with terror and I wanted down _now_. The ground was really, really far away, and I didn't think it would feel too nice if I fell. The animal underneath me was solid with pure muscle and I shifted nervously in the saddle, panicking slightly about falling off. I didn't fancy being trampled to death. "Um, Winry, you know, maybe this isn't the best idea," I said a bit hysterically. Figures. I can go up against Envy or Greed no problem, but on top of a horse I almost shit myself.

"Calm down, Ed. You'll be fine. The saddle won't let you fall. Plus, you rode a horse before, right? That one Roy mentioned—"

I snapped a glare his way and interrupted her. "No. Ignore what Roy said, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I gave him a hard, flat stare that let him know he wasn't coming anywhere _near_ me if he said anything. He rolled his eyes.

Winry finally snapped. She clutched her blond hair like a madwoman. "AAAGHHH! What are you guys _talking about_!"

"I guess you could call it an _inside _joke," Roy answered, putting special emphasis on that one word. I hid a grin, but huffed and threw my braid back.

"How do you make him go?" I demanded, changing the subject.

Winry frowned. "Fine... You should start off with a walk first, unless you wanna go fast straight away."

I shot a look at Roy. "Oh yeah. I like it fast." He hid a laugh behind his hand, turning away. Winry was so blind... it was really sad that she couldn't see what was going on here.

"Um, okay, well... dig your heels into his sides, but hang on tight—EDWARD!" she screamed as I dug my heels in hard, too impatient to wait for her to finish. Honour bolted forward and I swear, if I hadn't grabbed onto the reigns I would have gone flying, I could hear Roy laughing his ass off at me as I struggled to regain my balance, with an expression of what had to be terror and panic on my face. I was too busy bouncing up and down (holy shit did it hurt) and trying not to fall off to scowl at him.

As soon as I was settled properly a few moments later, I realized how awesome it was up here, despite being terrified of falling. It was surprisingly awesome to feel the wind raping my hair and whipping my face. I wanted to throw my arms out all dramatically, but I was sure I'd fall off, so I settled for just grinning like a crazy person and urging Honour to go faster.

"He's a natural at riding!" I heard Winry say over the gallop of Honour's shoes on the dirt.

"Oh trust me. I know." That was Roy. I was having too much fun for it to piss me off. Honour zoomed past them, leaving a cloud of dust in our wake.

"This is awesome!" I yelled over at Winry after a good fifteen minutes of just riding Honour around the field. "How do you make him stop?"

"Pull back on the reigns and yell 'woah!'"

So I did. Honour skidded to a stop, rearing up on his hind legs and neighing loudly. I yelped and nearly slid off the saddle and his butt and onto the ground below. At the last minutes I grabbed onto the reigns, heaving myself back up. As I walked honour back to the little barn thing, the Winry, Roy and Al (when did he get back?) laughed at my fail.

"That's what you get for being so cocky about it," Winry said cheekily as I hopped off of the horse. The height was a bit more than I anticipated and the landing jarred my teeth. I nearly bit my tongue off. I tried to walk over to them, but an unexpected twinge of dull pain in my lower areas made my knees buckle. I went down with a clunk in the dry dirt, coughing as a puff of dust rose up.

"How come no one told me it'd hurt my ass like this?" I demanded. Honour tossed his head and I swore he was laughing at me.

"Common sense, Edward." Roy rolled his eyes. "After you ride _anything_, you get sore."

Al made an odd "Gaaahh" sound and facepalmed. Winry shrugged and nodded in agreement with Roy. I clicked my tongue irritably, but didn't dignify his statement with a response. Straightening up, I tried to walk again. The soreness screeched at me again, but I ignored it and hobbled over to them.

"How was it?" Al asked excitedly. I grinned up at him.

"Awesome. You'll love it. Just be ready for your ass and legs to hurt like a bitch." I leaned on a wooden post.

"Want a piggy-back?" Roy asked, grinning and kneeling in front of me. I didn't buy his nice act for one second. He was going to make a mess of me later...

I muttered, "I guess," and limped over to him. He heaved me onto his back and stood up with a small grunt.

"You're fucking heavy."

"It's the automail," Winry chimed in. "For real, he's really light because he's so—"

"SHUT UP!"

Winry snorted. "Well, I have a customer coming on a few minutes, so I'll be busy. Have fun." She walked into the house. Al picked up the brush from where I'd thrown it.

"I'm gonna brush Honour some more. What are you guys gonna do?"

"Oh," Roy smirked. "I think we'll find something." I hope I was the only one to notice the pervy tone in his voice. I stuffed my face into his hair to hide my groan as he turned on his heel and marched away.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: [: Yes, I know Winry knows Roy's last name is Mustang, but for purposes of this story, she doesn't.**

***Okay, I don't know what else to call it. You know what stare when Ed is pissed or something and all you see is his antenna hair thing and his eyes and they sorta look like this**

**_\ /_**

**|_'_/ \_'_|**

**Except without the giant space between the top and bottom.**

**THAT FACE! Whenever I mentioned a "flat glare" or something like that, that is the face I was talking about. **

**Alright, I'm done. Pretty pretty please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: sfnkqejbfejkqb sooo sorry! This took like ten decades and a century... x( I'm sorry! Please enjoy? :o**

xxXXxxXXxx

"So, uh, where are you taking me?" I asked, setting my chin on top of Roy's soft black hair. He'd been just walking and walking and I was kinda beginning to get a bit impatient.

"You'll see, Edward." That was his reply every time I asked. I heaved a sigh.

"Roy, come on, please tell me."

"I saw something while we were in the train. I'm going there."

I grumbled. "That helps a lot," I muttered sarcastically. Roy chuckled, I could feel it run through his chest and shake his back. I winced as he boosted me up higher on his back. My thighs and ass seriously hurt. I wasn't going to be able to walk at all when Roy was done with me.

I guess I didn't care_ that_ much…

"Weeell, are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost. See that hill?"

Yeah, I definitely saw it. Al and I used to play up there. "That's it?"

"No, I saw something on the other side of it."

Something clicked in my mind. "Does this something happen to be a  
>little fort made out of wood?"<p>

Roy literally stopped walking. "How did you―"

"Please, I grew up here. Cut me some slack. Me, Al and Winry built that, years ago. We would always play there… Then stuff happened and I guess it's been abandoned for a few years now."

"Shoulda known," Roy muttered, walking again. "It looked fine, not old at all."

"It should be okay… we reinforced it with alchemy, so no bugs would get in." I laughed, remembering Winry's face whenever a bug flew by. Al would be too scared to get rid of it, so it was always my job.

"I miss being a kid," I mumbled. "There was nothing to worry about."

"You still are a kid, Ed. You're only fifteen."

"Yeah, I know… but I don't feel like one."

"You have seen things beyond your years, I'll give you that."

I've seen things Roy can't even imagine. "Yeah."

The rest of the walk was in silence. I stared off at the sky. I didn't realize how lost in thoughts I was until Roy was kneeling down and saying, "Get off now, I swear my back will break if I carry you anymore."

I gingerly slid off of him and ignored the twinges of pain in my right leg and thighs. We were at the small fort. Jeeze, this thing brought back memories. "I'll check inside for bugs or anything." Before he could say anything, I crawled in through the small entrance, my eyes all squinchy just in case a bug decided to attack my face. There was nothing inside, though, so I relaxed and looked around. It still looked brand new. There was no inkling of mould or bugs or anything rotting at all. And it was actually quite large, just big enough for me to stand straight up in and wide enough to have at least five people in here. I ducked back out.

"It's one hundred percent clean in there," I announced, before spotting Roy stuff something hastily in his back pocket. I narrowed my eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Right. Because when someone says 'nothing', they mean nothing. Not. But I decided to let it go for the moment and gestured for him to come in. By the time Roy got his ass through the door (It's good he was thin, otherwise he would have gotten stuck) I was already settled and cozy in a corner. It was awesome in here. I'd completely forgotten about it until now.

"So what did you put in your pocket?" I asked, trying to snake my hand behind him. He moved so that his ass was out of reach.

"It's for later, Ed." When I raised my eyebrow and grinned, he rolled his eyes. "It's not a sex toy, dumbass."

I clicked my tongue. "Fine, I'll stop pestering you about it."

"Good." He crawled back over to me and sat beside me, seeming content for the moment with just sitting there. I shifted somewhat impatiently and I'll admit, I was getting a bit restless. I knew what we came out here for, now why weren't we doing it? I looked up at him.

"Uh, so, Roy."

"What?" He looked down at me.

"You gonna fuck me, or what?"

With a poker face he said, "No, I don't think I will."

My jaw dropped. _What the hell?_ "But…"

"You teased me and kept me waiting. I figure it's my turn now." He narrowed his black eyes and smirked at me. "Equivalent exchange, right, Edward?"

My eyes widened. Oh _hell _no! How dare he go and use that! I forced his legs down and straddled his hips. He didn't react at all, just sat there and stared at me. "Don't fucking use my philosophy on me, Mustang!" I snapped, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He stared at me coolly, only the slightest glint of amusement in those cruel black eyes.

"It's only fair."

"No! It is _not_ fair," I growled. "Can't you punish me some other way?"

"I could."

Damn, he was so_ frustrating_! Now I was all horny and riled up and he was just sitting there, staring at me like he had all the time in the world. I frowned. Fine. He's gonna be like that? Two can play at this game.

I sighed and rolled off of him, leaning my head on his thigh. "Whatever. If you won't touch me, I'll just do it myself."

He didn't say anything, but I felt him tense up as I slowly unbuttoned my pants. Through my eyelashes, I sneakily glanced up at him. He was watching me, trying to keep his poker face. It faltered slightly when I reached under my boxers with my flesh hand and grabbed my own cock.

"Mmmm…" I moaned quietly, letting my eyes flutter shut in a way so that they looked closed, but I could see Roy's face through my eyelashes. He was already beginning to lose. I bit down a smirk and sped up my hand, whimpering his name loudly, just for him.

"Ed," he said harshly. "What are you _doing_?"

I opened my eyes to stare at him. "What's it look like, genius?" I panted. "You won't touch me and I have to get off somehow…" My face contorted and I bit my lip, imagining that the hand was Roy's and not mine. Tingles of pleasure ran up my spine.

"Roooyyy…" I moaned. I wasn't completely acting anymore. My fingers were wet with precum and it felt so _good_ I could barely remember that I was doing this for a reason. But I did keep my eyes open to see Roy's reactions. His eyes were wide, his poker face gone. Just a bit more and I'd have him…

"Edward…" he whispered shakily. I could feel him hardening through his pants and smirked through my heavy breathing, quickening my pace again.

"Ohhh fuuck…" I breathed. Liquid heat was pooling and I knew I was close. White dots were dancing in my vision and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. "Roy!" I cried through clenched teeth, and I could picture his sexy smirk that he would have if it really _was_ him touching me. For real, his eyes were like saucers and I think he was drooling a bit. I squirmed and bit my lip, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Ed, stop. Stop. I'll do it, I promise, just stop."

"What's wrong?" I panted, licking my dry lips. "Not enjoying my little show?" Through gritted teeth I let out a long moan. Damnit I was so close…

"Will you fucking _get off me_ so I can _do_ something?" he snapped. I grinned. I always won, he was too easy. I reluctantly took my hand out of my pants. My fingers were wet and sticky, and Roy was staring at them.

"What?" I asked, grinning. He was _such_ a pervert! I loved it sometimes.

"You're a tease," he said breathlessly. He pulled me onto his thighs so that I was straddling him again and damn, was he hard. I could feel it through my pants and his and licked my lips in anticipation.

"I know," I muttered, flicking my tongue across his lips. He shivered beneath me and I smirked. "So… how 'bout you finish what I started?" I grabbed his hand and led it between my legs. "I was _really _close you know…"

Before I could process it, I was on my back, with a very hungry looking Roy on top of me. He quite literally tore my shirt off, flinging it to the side. "I liked that shirt." I glared for a minute, but it quickly  
>disappeared as he threw his hand under my boxers and grabbed me, squeezing tightly.<p>

"Ah!" I moan/cried, my head snapping back. It hit the wood with a thunk and Roy grinned, going faster. My breathing became hectic and I couldn't keep my eyes open, my face contorting in pleasure. He knew just what places to touch to get me going, and he abused them, thoroughly. My metal hand fisted and snapped the wood beneath me as I moaned, arching high off the ground and jerking my hips to get more friction.

"You're so wet, Edward," Roy purred, but he sounded like he was losing it, too. I just moaned and squirmed, his name and constant curses flying from my lips.

"R-Roy…" I panted softly. "Needa… t-take my pants off… only ones…" Meaning, Winry will lose her shit if she sees them in the laundry and I don't want to have to walk around with cum in my pants, or pantsless for that matter. I really didn't want Roy to stop now, but he had to before I came.

He took his hand from my boxers, making me groan from the loss. Why the hell didn't we just take them off before we started? Being deprived from my orgasm twice seriously sucked. I quickly shimmied out of them and threw them over with what used to be my shirt. Roy was back on top of me right away, smirking that sexy smirk I imagined earlier. A low moan sounded in my throat.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, kissing my throat. I blushed and looked away in denial, taking in a shaky breath as took the hair band from my hair, making it spill like gold all down my shoulders and back. If anyone was beautiful, it was him, messy black hair, onyx black eyes sparkling cruelly and t_hat smirk_ on those wonderful lips. I can't even find a metaphor or a simile or whatever for him, he was that perfect to me. My hair brushed against skin and I shivered, meeting his eyes for a moment. I swear the passion in them made me melt a little inside. He made a trail of wet kisses down my throat, around my automail and down my stomach and stopped right before he got to where I wanted him to be. I groaned and tried to push his head down.

"Come on, Roy…" I whined. "I really want to cum…"

He looked up at me, his black eyes smirking. "Beg."

"What!" I said loudly, sitting up on my elbows. My brow furrowed angrily. Seriously, he had to go and do this now? "Hell no!"

"Come on, I want to hear it."

"No... you... you're an asshole, you know?" When he just stayed still, I sighed in frustration. "Alright! Roy, _please_ suck my dick! Happy?" I glared at him, my gold eyes narrowed.

I guess he was, because he grabbed the base of my cock, leaned down and gave the tip a few licks, grinning when I started squirming already. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned as he agonizingly slowly  
>took me into his hot and wet mouth and lazily pumped me at the same time, shivers shooting up my body. "H-hurry up, Roy…damnit," I moaned through clenched teeth.<p>

He then vivaciously started bobbing his head and pumping his hand, which made me cry out and lose my mind for a little while. All I could do was mindlessly jerk my hips up, trying to get more of his mouth,  
>and moan and try to catch my breath as he bathed my cock in all the right places. My flesh arm turned to jelly and I collapsed. I was going to cum <em>really <em>quick.

I made fists on the ground, my metal one cracking wood again, holding onto it for dear life. Tears stung at my corners of my eyes and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Roy felt me tense up and went back to teasing, just flicking the head with his tongue and stroking me slowly. I groaned in frustration, my head falling to the side.

"Ed…" Roy purred, but I didn't want to look down and see the smirk on his face. He was _such_ a bastard.

"Edward…" he practically moaned, licking me from base to tip. My fluttering eyes snapped to his without my consent as I whimpered. Onyx and gold met and I couldn't suppress a moan when once again I saw the intensity in his eyes. He must really enjoy sucking my dick, or torturing me in that sadistic and sinfully wonderful way of his. I watched through heavy eyelids as he took me back into his mouth, slowly and deliberately. He was going too slow, damnit!

"Roooyyy… faster…" I panted, arching and moaning when he did. I felt my release, so close, and moaned Roy's name again, my head lolling around. He moaned in response, making vibrations go up my spine. Lava was pooling in my groin and I couldn't see around the white dots painting my vision. "S-so c-close Rooyy…" I moaned, my face all screwed up.

Suddenly he started stroking me _hard _and flicking the flat of his tongue quickly and messily over the extremely sensitive head of my cock and rolling my balls in between his long fingers, all at once. I screamed into my hands and my entire body started jerking as the white dots exploded and I was overloaded with waves and crashing waves of pleasure. Roy swallowed everything expertly, his throat working around my dick and prolonging my orgasm.

Finally he pulled away, wiping his mouth, and crawled up my body until he was facing me. I stared up at him, panting and my eyelids heavy, still occasionally twitching. I finally regained my sanity and blinked a few times, coming back down to earth.

"Hey…" I muttered, tugging at his shirt. "Why'm I the only one naked?"

He chuckled and leaned back, helping me take his shirt off. I pushed him towards the wall, making him sit against it, and climbed onto his hips. As I started unzipping his pants, he murmured, "What're you planning?"

I grinned. "Honor had his turn, now I'm gonna ride _my_ mustang."

xxXXxxXXxx

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: damn, I'm actually such a bitch… I always cut my lemons in half ^-^ Oh well, that's how I roll. It's like my brain can't handle all that smut in one sitting… Review please, think of poor Edward and Roy! They await your reviews. :) ...It'll probably still take a while... I'm really busy with school x(**

**CLIFFHANGER AAAAAAWWW !  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Probably every one of you who was waiting for this chapter wants to kill me, huh? ...I'm sorry ): I don't know why, but lately it's just been really hard to write anything, let alone smut to satisfy my fellow yaoi fans... Blehh. I suck. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_"Honour had his turn. Now I'm gonna ride __**my**__ mustang."  
><em>  
><strong>xxXXxxXXxx<strong>

As soon as Roy's pants were off and thrown aside (with an odd thud, thanks to whatever he'd stuffed it his pocket―) it didn't take me long to get it up again. The way our slick skin slid together and the fiery trails his hands left wherever they touched had me hard and panting already, and we had barely even started. He grabbed my hair and yanked me forward, claiming my mouth without a word, and _damn_ did it make me weak in the knees when he treated me like this; Shudders of pleasure rippled up my spine as he pulled my hair hard enough to make tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I moaned around his tongue, pushing him back into the wall, getting as close to him as I possibly could until I was hardly able to tell who ended where.

"Ed…" he panted my name, and I swear the sound of his deep voice all husky and breathless from pleasure would be the death of me. I groaned, rubbing my hips against his. We both moaned as our erections ground together, and I did it again, again, _again_ until I couldn't  
>think anymore, the only thing rushing through my mind<em> more more more moremoremore…! <em>Our lips met for another dizzying kiss and I felt lightheaded, my eyes rolling back slightly. His hands travelled up and down my body, stopping to rub and tease sensitive spots; my thighs, my stomach, my scars where automail met sweaty and hot skin. My fingers curled into his chest, hard enough to leave red marks.

"Ah… hah… Roy…"

"Ed!" His voice was oddly high pitched. "Your automail—"

For a moment I slowed down, confused. "What?"

"Ow! Fuck, do you have to―" He tore my right hand off of his chest. I guess I'd been digging my automail in a bit more than I thought. Tiny crescent moons of blood appeared where I removed my fingers. Just looking at them, I winced. It had to hurt. I guess I just got too caught up in the moment. At least it wasn't his hair... One time, a huge chunk of it had gotten stuck in between my fingers. That had been a tad hard to explain to people.

"Uh… sorry," I panted, licking my lips. I grinned a little, just 'cause he looked so ticked. "Jeeze, Mustang, calm your tits. I said I was sorry."

He rolled his eyes, murmuring something I didn't quite catch. Then, "I don't have tits, dumbass."

"What_ever_." I ground my hips down again, smirking as his head snapped back and whacked against the wall. That had to hurt. He cursed, but grabbed my hips as I slowly rolled them down, like I was teasing. "Come on, let's _do_ this already."

Then, like he was telling me to shut up, (which he probably was), he poked my bottom lip with three fingers, and I was more than happy to comply; people are always telling me I have a wicked mouth, but they don't know the half of it―you couldn't imagine the sounds that Roy made when I was using my mouth on _him_. They were probably some of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, and I was glad no one else would ever hear these, that I was the only one that would ever see this side of Roy Mustang. My heart did a stupid little fluttery thing, but I hate feeling like a girl or something, so I ignored it.

"Damn, Edward…" He took a deep, unsteady breath like he was trying to calm himself. I deliberately slid my tongue along the crease between his index and middle finger, and he ground his teeth together, his eyes wiring shut. His free hand was stroking my thigh shakily, and it made my breath hitch; little tingles went straight to my groin. I really didn't want to wait anymore.

"Roy…" I moaned around his fingers. "I want you /now/, please…" Of course my voice was a little garbled, but judging by the glint in his partially open midnight eyes, he understood perfectly well. He took his fingers out of my mouth, and planted a soft kiss on my lips before lifting my hips and circling his arm around me. I felt him ghost his fingers over my entrance and goosebumps ran up my entire body.

"You ready?" he murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"'Course I am, I just fucking _told_ you that I―" He interrupted me with something like "Damn brat" and slid two fingers in at once.

I gasped and my hands automatically grabbed at the first thing they could. I guess the victim would be the wall behind Roy, but even as the wood snapped between my fingers, I wasn't really thinking about that. Again, tears threatened to spill at the corners of my squeezed shut eyes. "D-did you have t-to―a-at once―"

He made a scissoring motion, and I winced. I could feel his mouth on my neck. "Needed to shut you up, didn't I? If I'd let you keep talking, we would be here forever." Still, he sounded kind of sorry underneath his smug smirk, so I guess I could forgive him.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" I managed to get out. He was slowly thrusting his fingers in and out now, and it felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. It still hurt, since that bastard had been so quick about stretching me, but I started squirming, trying to get his fingers deeper, and I think he got the message. I barely had time to register yet another finger sliding in with the rest before he did—_that_. My head snapped back and I slapped a hand across my mouth to muffle the cry of surprise that threatened to escape as he curled his fingers, striking my prostate over and over again. I shuddered and moaned, my mouth uselessly blabbering things even I couldn't really understand as the pressure in my stomach threatened to explode, and finally managed to wheeze, "Fuck, stop that! I'm gonna come before we even—"

"You really talk too much, Ed. Maybe I want you to come."

"Well maybe I don't want to yet!" I already came once, earlier, and I knew I would soon. I really didn't want to have more than two orgasms, because it can get to be too much. I tried to ignore the throbbing in between my legs.

He wiggled his fingers. I gasped and shivered, and he smirked. "Well, maybe you have no choice."

"Really? You fucking bastard, are we actually discussing this while half your hand is up my ass?"

"It seems we are."

I wanted to fucking punch him sometimes. "Roy Mustang," I said warningly. "If you don't get your fingers out of my ass and let me sit on your dick already, I'm going to get dressed and leave you out here, horny and alone with your hand. So I suggest—"

He rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Fine, you whiny little kid." He removed his fingers and I smirked a bit, because it was funny that I was the one who wore the pants in this relationship. I got up so that I was on my knees, scooting up a bit so that my entrance was aligned with his member. His black eyes were still a bit annoyed, but they were fogging up with lust again... Let me tell you, that is a _very_ good look for him. He pulled my head forward and kissed me again, his hands falling onto my hips and rubbing little circles. The way his lips moved against mine was nothing short of desperate and starving, so I decided not to put it off any more and slowly started to lower myself down, forcing myself to stay relaxed even though all my body wanted to do was tense up in pain. Roy was a _lot_ bigger than a couple of fingers. I couldn't stop the small whimper that came out, but I hated taking it so slow... even though I knew it was gonna hurt like a bitch, I made a split-second decision and sunk the rest of the way down. Roy made a sound of surprise, but I barely heard it through the loud stream of swears that flew from my mouth. As I sat there gasping and trying to make my body get used to the intrusion, Roy slipped his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine sensually. It distracted me from the pain enough to relax somewhat.

"Ed..." his voice was strained against my lips, "you didn't have to do that."

"I know b-but... nngh... you know I...like it fast," I got out through my heavy pants, managing a weak grin. He shook his head, sighing.

"It's reasons like this that I wonder how you've managed to survive, you idiot. Do you even think before you do reckless shit?"

"Hell no," I muttered, lifting my hips a bit, before slowly sinking back down. We both moaned, and even though it still hurt, I did it again, but a bit quicker. I started moving a bit quicker each time, my bottom lip in a fierce lock between my teeth, until I was moving up and down as fast as I could, ignoring the pain because it felt_ so damn good_. Eventually the stinging faded away altogether, and I couldn't control my voice as I bounced up and down, arching my back impossibly, trying to get him in deeper. Even though it was getting to be too much and the pleasure was beginning to make me lose my mind, it wasn't enough. His fingers were gripping my hips hard; I could feel bruises forming already. My vision started to blur white around the edges, and I felt my orgasm coming on quick.

"Fuck... Ed...so tight," Roy hissed, his head leaning against the wall. His eyes were focused on me, clouded with lust and hungry with passion, and it made heat sear through my veins. If it was possible, my heart beat even faster. The grip he had on my hips tightened even more, and he began to pull me down harder than I could do myself, raising his hips to meet mine with each new thrust. I gasped and arched even more, thanking the crazy training Teacher had made me go through that made me so damn flexible; my hands gripped the wooden floor beside his knees and I spread my legs as far as they'd go, getting him deeper inside than before. He growled in approval and roughly rammed me down. My eyes flew open and I almost screamed, biting on my flesh arm at the last minute to quiet it.

"Fuck!" I choked out, dizzying pleasure zigzagging up each of my nerves. "Roy—I'm gonna come," I hissed through clenched teeth, trying to shake my sweaty bangs out of my face. Roy shoved them back and grabbed me by the back of my head, pulling my into a hard, open mouthed kiss, and slamming me down once more before I felt him tense and start quaking. He choked out my name as I felt my insides be coated with hot, sticky fluids, and that was all it took before I fell over the edge as well, crying my lungs out as everything exploded into white hot ecstasy.

When it was over, Roy collapsed pulled out of me and kissed my temple softly. I just lay there trying to catch my breath and come back down to earth. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and I let them slide shut without resisting. It seemed like a perfectly okay idea to spend the afternoon sleeping away in here, cuddled up with Roy.

"So, uhm, Edward." He lifted me up and set me on the ground, before spooning up to my back. He began to pet my hair softly and I sighed, sleepy.

Still slightly out of it, I mumbled, "What?"

"There's something… I need to ask you." He sounded really nervous. I pushed myself up on my metal arm (since my flesh limbs were still pretty much jelly) and rolled over.

"What is it?" I asked, curious about what could make him seem so twitchy. His black eyes met mine, but after a moment, he looked away and took in a big breath.

"Well," he started hesitantly, sitting up. I snuggled into his lap and looked up at his face, which looked like he was struggling hard to find words. I'd never seen him like this. "You know… I love you, a lot."

"I love you too," I responded, wondering where he was going with this. My stomach clenched nervously. He wasn't going to tell me he'd been transferred somewhere, was he? I mean, I'd still see him, but it wouldn't be nearly as often as I liked.

He interrupted my worries. "I've been thinking… There's something I thought of… I…" he drifted off, frowning. It seemed words weren't coming to him.

I kneaded my metal fingers through his skin and bones ones, running my thumb over his knuckles. "Just spit it out, already."

My words seemed to make something click in his head. He reached for his pants, fumbling around in the darkness. I watched him, half wondering if he'd lost a few brain cells while we were having sex. It already seemed like he didn't have many to spare.

"Roy…?" I asked slowly.

"So, I know this isn't the most romantic setting. Or time. Whatever. I… Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it." I swear, seeing him all out of character like this is the weirdest thing. He usually always has some sort of comeback or something, and is _never_ at a loss for words.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. You're the most precious thing to me, and I…" he stopped, his voice wavering a bit. I'll admit my heart was beating just a bit quicker than usual as he grabbed my hands, something small clutched in one of his. We were now kneeling, facing each other, onyx meeting gold as he struggled to continue. "I can't even find the words to describe how I really feel about you. I guess… you probably want me to stop blabbering like an idiot and get to the point, huh?"

I nodded a bit, even though I was really liking the sweet talk. It honestly made me want to melt into a puddle of gooey sappy love, which I'd _never_ admit. "Yeah," I whispered, for some reason unable to find my voice. I could tell something big was about to happen.

Roy swallowed, so hard I could see his Adam's apple bobbing in his neck. Which, incidentally, had quite a few bite marks on it. "Okay. Ed, will you… Uh… urg, I'm sorry, I suck at this… not that I've done it before… well I practiced in the mirror, but―Okay, I'm shutting up. This is way harder than I thought it would be," he groaned, his head falling onto my shoulder for a moment.

I patted his back and watched him, sort of amused. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just―Fuck. I'm just gonna say it." He straightened up.

"Okay," I said, now completely amused. "You sure this time?"

"You shut up." He shot me a glare.

"Sorry, keep going..."

"Edward… will you… will you…" He hesitated once more, before snapping open the little box in his hands and blurting, "Willyoumarryme?"

I gasped and my jaw dropped in ecstatic shock. There was a tiny little gold band, half hidden in the dark gold velvet. It was nothing terribly girly or flashy, and it was absolutely wonderful. "You're serious?" I asked, my voice wavering. He wasn't enough of an asshole to make a joke about it, was he?

He nodded, and all of my doubts disappeared. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I sat there, gaping and trying to speak, as tears started prickling at the corners of my eyes. I swear my heart was trying to come out if my chest, it was pounding so hard it hurt. "Roy," was the only thing I could get out, before the tears spilled over and I started sobbing, pure joy taking over me. I sat up and threw my arms around him, feeling his arms snake around my back, and nodded quickly into his neck. I felt him relax and untense, and could feel the intensity of his smile.

"Thank god," he muttered, running infers through my hair. "I was afraid you'd say no."

I pulled away to look at him, unable to help the huge smile that split my face. I don't know if I've ever been this happy in my life. "I love you so much," I said, my voice cracking. Tears fell over again. He smiled gently and wiped them away, before kissing my lips softly. I thought my heart would explode. I felt so girly, but for the first time, I didn't care. I was way too damn ecstatic. Hell, I don't even think there's a word is Amestrian that could describe how I felt right now.

"I'm sorry, we can't have a ceremony or anything… We probably can't wear the rings around work, either." He revealed his left hand, which had a matching ring around his fourth finger. As he took my left hand and slipped the ring onto it and I watched in speechless joy, he continued, looking up at me, "Since it's not legal, hell, there are so many things wrong with this, that it would cause problems, but―"

I cut him off with another kiss, this one a little bit longer. "I don't care. I don't need material things for me to know." I linked hands with him, the feeling of cold metal on my left hand, even such a tiny one, making a warm, wonderful feeling course through me. I could not wipe that damn silly smile off my face. "As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me."

At those words, I saw Roy smile in a way I'd never seen before. "Perfect. Because as annoying as you are, I'm never going to let you go."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Blargh~ I can never think of endings except overused ones… Just saying, I nearly started puking rainbows while writing the end part because it was so. Fucking. Happy. And. Cute! Graaaaaaaaaaaa... To tell you the truth, I can't really see that ever happening, but... the idea makes me happy and I like it! If you don't and you're gonna be like "RAWR Y U MAKE THEM MARRIED U RUINED STORY ASSHOLE! WHY?" ...Because Fuck You, that's why. :) Just kidding, but really... If you don't like that idea don't be mean, ok? And I know there was a lot of dialogue during the lemon... I just love it when they argue x3 and my writing is 'immature', I've been told that before, and I know it, it's just that I like to write differently depending whose point of view the story is from. I **_**can**_** write like a mature person.**

**Anyways, enough of my shit. Sorry if it sucked.**

**Review and then Roy can give you a ring like Ed's. YES. If you review, consider it yours. ;3**

**OH YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I suck.**


	5. SEQUEL, MY FELLOW FANPEOPLES!

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Awwwright! So, last night, I was extremely hyper and bored at like three AM and I was looking through my fics to see what I should be finishing and whatnot and saw that some people had asked for a sort of sequel to this where Ed and Roy share that they're gonna get married. *dies* Well, I came up with this. In like... half an hour. :D It's kind of... stupid, but eh. ME GUSTA.**

**So yeah, this is the SEQUEL. Aw yeeeyahhh. Thanks to the person who reviewed anonymously and gave me the idea for a part of the conversation. :D You said you wouldn't ask for another chapter, but heck! Here's one anyway.**

**I don't own! Enjoy and review, pleasee~**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

We must have looked like a silly, cheesy newlywed couple as we walked back to Winry's house, both of us smiling widely and holding hands as the sun began to set and the air started to get chilly. Of course, since we _were_ us, we kept bickering and insulting each other, which I guess ruined what could have been a romantic moment. Still, I couldn't remember ever being this happy for a long time.

It was as we were approaching the front door of Winry's house that I began to feel nervous, my heart suddenly beating too fast and my throat too dry. I swallowed and stopped walking. Roy, holding my hand, felt me stop and paused. He looked back, black eyes worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "I was just wondering… should we keep the rings on? I mean, I don't care if they know. I just… well, Winry." I made a face, rolling my eyes. "You know." I fiddled with the ring on the fourth finger, unable to help the smile that creeped onto my face again. Just looking at it made me want to jump and scream and generally do stupid girly things.

Roy turned to face me. "We can take them off, if you're not ready–"

I gave him a sharp kick to the shins, and he yelped. "Damnit, Mustang. I said I don't care." I stuck my nose up in the air, suddenly feeling like I had to prove it. "Let's just go in like this. If they notice, they notice. If not, oh well, we can tell them when Winry is not in the near vicinity of a wrench."

Roy did the little snort-eyeroll-scoff thing he always does when I amuse him. He rubbed at the shin I kicked with his other foot and said, "Okay, whatever, Ed. Let's go, then. We've already been gone forever, they're probably wondering."

"What's our lie going to be?"

"What?"

How thick is he? I crossed my arms irritably. "What are we going to tell them we were doing? We're not going to go in and say 'Oh hi guys, sorry we took so long we were just fucking over past that hill there, what's for dinner?'"

Roy raised an eyebrow and grinned. "We _could_say that. I'd love to see Winry's reaction." He started walking towards the house, still grinning hugely, and I panicked.

"No!" I yelled, running after him. I jumped onto his back, latching on, and bit the top of his head. "If you go in there and say that I will kick your ass so hard you will lose your virginity all over again! And plus, the only way you'll ever be able to get any from me is if you resort to necrophilia, because Winry will just have a freak out and chuck a wrench at my head."

He laughed, resettling me on his back so that it was more of a piggy back than an Edward Elric just got terrified and latched onto your back like a koala thing. "Don't worry. I wouldn't actually do that. I do have some decency, you know."

"I seriously doubt that sometimes," I muttered under my breath, chomping on his head one last time for good measure. He nudged his elbow back into my ribs, and I cursed. "Fuck. I'm sore as hell and you think you can just beat me, bastard?"

"Stop biting my head."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Kiss it better."

For a moment, I just stared at the back of his head. I tried to ignore how we were right in front of the front door and Roy's hand was turning the handle. "Fine," I muttered again, pressing my lips softly to his hair.

I couldn't see him smile, but I could tell he was. He set me down, gently, which was a good thing because otherwise I might have fallen over from the jolt of pain that shot up my spine. I winced and held onto his sleeve for a moment, waiting for it to pass. He chuckled, letting the door fall closed behind us, and smirked. I looked up at him, glaring defensively.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he murmured as he bent down to my level to plant a quick kiss on my forehead. My cheeks heated up. "It's just that you'll make a wonderful wife."

"I'm not a girl, you bastard," I growled, pulling him back down for a real kiss. I can't even stay annoyed at him right now. My heart was pounding so hard it was making me dizzy, and so I slid my arms around his neck, boosting myself up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He grunted from the sudden weight, but didn't break the kiss, and I was beginning to get sort of worried we might need to leave again.

Just as I was about to break away and gasp that we needed to go somewhere private, there was a loud metal clunk to the left, and then an awkward "Umm, keep it PG, yeah?"

I immediately jumped away from Roy, face heating up. "A-Al–"

Al seemed to be looking anywhere but at us. "Okay, um, I know what you guys do and stuff, but _please_for everyone's sake, keep it behind locked doors."

I shut my eyes and tried not to die of embarrassment. "Right," I whispered, covering my face with my hands. Oh, floor? About now would be a great time to open up and eat me.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then Al said, "Well… Granny is making dinner, and me and Winry are sitting in the living room looking at old photos… Do you guys want to come?" He paused, then added slowly, "I mean… if you're not… _busy_."

If being embarrassed could cause you to die, I would have fallen over dead at that exact moment. I barely managed to mumble an affirmative, but luckily Roy was as calm and unperturbed as ever.

"We're not busy."

Al seemed awkwardly relieved. "Uh, okay. Good. Actually, I need to ask Ed something. In private."

Roy nodded, wandering off. I wondered vaguely how he managed to be so unbothered by this. Al made a vague throat-clearing sound once we were alone in the doorway, and I stated at his feet, unable to make myself look up.

"Brother?"

"Yep."

"I just…Uhm, look, this really isn't any of my business, but… the Colonel is good to you, right?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, he's an asshole, but he's…yeah." Like hell I can talk to my little brother about this! "He's good to me," I finally managed to get out. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering…you're happy?"

I thought about that. Sure, Mustang was generally a dick, but he never did anything to hurt me, he held me when I cried, helped me when I was weak and loved me when I was afraid to let anyone in. My stomach did something funny. "Happier than I've been since I got your soul back," I said, once again avoiding his gaze. I fiddled idly with the ring on my left hand.

"Good." Al sounded relieved. "I was just—" He suddenly made a sharp gasping sound, which caused me to start and state up a him. He was staring at my left hand, his glowing red eyes seeming to grow impossibly wide.

"Ed… is that…"

My face heated up again and all sorts of girly and ridiculous emotions had my heart pounding. I quickly walked past him, towards the living room, managing to throw him a watery smile and a small, "Are you coming or what?"

"Edward!" I heard him say exasperatedly, but I was already hurrying into the living room. I was _not _shy about this whole marriage thing. …At _all_. I just… I mean, it was weird. I had no problem with it, in fact I loved it, but it just felt so foreign I didn't really know how to go about telling everyone without having a nervous breakdown.

When I got into the living room, Winry was sitting on the couch, and Roy was sitting on the high-backed chair nearest the entrance. I figured Al would be sitting next to Winry, so I flopped down into the chair across from Roy, the only other available seating area. He met my eyes, and smiled, and through the butterflies and pounding heart making me want to break down in tears, I managed to grin back at him.

"Ed, you're here! Finally! I just showed Roy this picture, do you remember?" Winry held a small photo my way, and I leaned over to grab it, being careful not to put too much weight on my butt in the wrong way. I looked at the picture and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

It was when we were younger, before any of our parents died and before we knew what we'd be going through in the next few years. At the house Al and I burnt down, Winry, about five, Al, four, and me, five, were sitting on the kitchen floor, holding wooden spoons and evidently banging on pots and pans to make music. The picture brought such strong memories and aching for that time that I found myself yearning to go back in time and change this all. I quickly shook my head and blinked away tears, handing the photo back to Winry with a watery grin. Today was such an emotional day, it was all I could do not to cry and crumble to the ground and laugh all at the same time.

"Yeah, I remember," I said. "Al wanted to be the singer and kept crying when you said he couldn't be the singer because he had cooties. Remember?"

Winry giggled as Al clunked into the room, protesting through laughter. "I didn't cry!"

"Yes you did!" Winry and I shot back at the same time. Winry's laughter faded, and she leaned back with a sigh. "Man, times have really changed, huh?"

"Tell me about it," I mumbled, sneaking a peek at Roy. He seemed amused, listening to us talk and reminisce, and my heart squeezed. I guess some good things came out of everything that happened– Like him. Winry caught me staring at him and smirked.

"Yeah. Once upon a time, we actually thought Ed was straight!" She elbowed Al, and he snickered. "Remember then?"

"Oh, yeah. Seems so long ago."

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, unable to keep myself from grinning. "There's this little thing you two should do called fuck off."

"Language!" Granny reprimanded from the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out on her general direction.

"Sorry," I called, rolling my eyes.

Roy chuckled a bit. "She's right. You should work on toning that down, Ed."

"I respect this guy," I heard Granny mumble to herself. I snorted. Alright then.

"You know better than anyone that's not going to work," I said, setting my chin on my automail hand and waving the other one at him. "I tried, I failed. Oh well. Don't like it, don't listen, and while you're at it, find me a fuck to give, will you?"

Roy was rolling his eyes and about to answer me in his adult-strict voice as though I was a child (which I guess I am compared to him, but no!), but the sudden absolute silence from Winry and Al interrupted me. It was louder than any sounds they could have made. I looked over at them. Winry's jaw was hanging open and Al was looking at my hand again.

"I _knew_I saw it–!"

"Oh…" Winry gasped. "Ed… when…" She stood up, her eyes wide. She looked at Roy. "Is that—is it—?"

Some part of me had been hoping she wouldn't notice. If it had been just Al, fine. He isn't likely to freak out like Winry is. Her eyes suddenly became very wet and I felt mine beginning to do the same.

"Is that what I think it is?" she finally asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

I seemed to have forgotten how to speak, so I looked desperately to Roy for help. He was slightly pink. "What do you think it is?" he asked. How on earth can he sound so calm, let alone speak at all?

"Engage…engagement ring…" Her voice was a papery whisper.

"Is it true?" Al asked, sounding awed. "Ed? Colonel?"

Somehow, I managed to find my voice. "Yeah," I ground out, shutting my eyes. It seemed easier this way, so that I didn't have to see their ecstatic faces beaming in disbelief at me. I heard the chair beside me slide closer, and then a cool, familiar scent enveloped me, and I buried my face into Roy's shoulder, trying not to cry. Why do people cry when they're happy?

Winry let out a noise similar to air escaping a balloon. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Roy said, and then suddenly, we were both attacked into a vicious group hug. Winry blubbered and sobbed in my ear, whispering things I couldn't make out, laughing and crying in disbelief. Al just sat on his spot on the couch, looking at us, and I met his glowing eyes.

They seemed to be brighter than ever, and I could tell that if he could, he would be smiling.  
><strong><br>xxXXxxXXxx  
><strong>  
>"So… brother… does that make Roy an Elric or make you a Mustang?"<p>

Before I could even open my mouth, Roy cut in with a cool smirk. "Well, I am much manlier than Ed, so it only makes logical sense that Ed takes my name. We live in a patriarchal country, after all."

I punched his arm with my automail, hard enough that I knew it'd leave a nice black bruise. His wince of pain made me feel satisfied, but I still wanted to punch him. "Being a bastard doesn't make you more manly, you piece of crap! Who's the guy who's always sitting on his ass in his office while I'm out there kicking ass and blowing shit up?" I paused dramatically, kicked at his leg, then yelled, "Right. You!"

"Oh, shut up. You wouldn't be able to live a day in my life. Your patience and attention span are far too limited."

"My—Fuck you! You'd be dead before three seconds on one of the missions you send me on!"

"I survived the war of Ishbal." He raised his eyebrow as if this meant he won. I glowered at him.

"I survived having two limbs taken and nearly bleeding to death, countless attacks from the Homunculi, Scar, zillions of explosions, drinking milk, being on a train as it crashed and fell of a bridge, countless—"

"Wait." Winry interrupted my little spiel, and when I looked over at her, her blue eyes were wide. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"Roy… Mustang?" Something dawned on her, and she jumped to her feet. "Your last name is _Mustang_?" she all but screeched. Her hand was sitting on the handle of the wrench in her pocket. I suddenly felt very nervous. After all of her crying and squealing earlier, I would have thought she was out of energy, but clearly that wasn't the case.

Roy smirked, like the bastard he is. Sometimes I wondered why I put up with him, then I remember I love him. Why… I couldn't tell you. "Yeah. Colonel Roy Mustang."

Winry let out an inhuman sounding wail. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alphonse running away as fast as his armor would allow, leaving me alone with a smirking Roy (who I was going to _kill_later) and Winry, whose eyes were sparkling in a terrifying way. I wanted to scream for Al to come back, but he was long gone.

It was silent for a moment, and then, I tried to flee. I was almost at the door when something hit me hard from the back and tackled me to the ground. I tasted blood and started to fear for my life when I looked back and saw Winry, bridged over me. If I really wanted to, I could kick her off and make a run for it, but I know she'd get me back my like, fucking with my automail one day or something.

Swallowing, I said weakly, "Hi."

"Why didn't you tell me his last name was Mustang?" she screamed, bringing her wrench down fast. I flinched and prepared for the blow, but it stabbed the floor next to me, making the wood splinter and crack.

This may very well be the day I die. "W-Winry—"

"Shut up!" she cried, wiping furiously at her nose, which I noticed was gushing blood. "Edward Elric, I will kill you, I will kill you, _kill you_, why didn't you _tell _me!"

What was Roy doing while I was getting interrogated and possibly sentenced to death? I peeked over Winry's sobbing shoulder, and he was sitting there on the couch, smirking and watching like the asshole cocksucker fucking bastard he is. I sent him my best glare.

Winry was now viciously stabbing and hacking at the floor centimetres away from my head. "I_ get_ all those jokes now, I can't _believe_ it, oh my _God_—" She suddenly stopped, her breath hitching and a fresh spurt of blood coming from her nose. My heart was pounding. Maybe I wouldn't die today!

Almost robotically, she stood up, stomping hard on my stomach. I groaned and curled up in the fetal position, happy she had decided I wouldn't be dying today, and watched her walk over to Roy. He was looking nervous now, fingers twitching and inching towards his gloves that he kept in his pocket. Something inside of me smirked meanly. Karma the bitch wants you to suck her dick, motherfucker.

"Roy Mustang," Winry said, so calmly and quietly it was more terrifying than if she'd screamed it.

"Yes?" he responded. His voice was level but it was slightly shaky.

I watched from my position on the floor as she bent close to his ear, put her hands on his shoulder, and said, so quietly I could barely hear, "You are to tape the first night of your honeymoon and have it sent to me, do I make myself clear?"

The look of absolute shock on Roy's face must have rivalled the one of dread and mortification on mine. I wanted Roy to protest like the good husband that he really wasn't, but instead, a slow smirk curled his lips. He smiled brightly at Winry.

"Of course. Via speed mail?"

Winry grinned. "Oh, yeah."

They were evil. Pure evil. I was standing up, getting ready to run out the front door and never come back, when Winry suddenly appeared at my shoulder. She tapped her wrench on my head, rougher than necessary, and smiled down at me, an innocent, sweet smile that I knew now was hiding an evil, cruel and demonic mastermind.

"Edward?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?" I whispered back, dread prickling up my spine.

Her sweet grin turned evil. "Ride that Mustang."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: The end! :D Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again to uhmm... the person who anonymously reviewed this fic with the suggestion of how part of their conversation went down. I stol'd it :3**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I looked over it but I might have missed some.  
><strong>

**Please review! Thank you for reading this miniature blurb that I enjoy to call a sequel! **


End file.
